gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Pianta
Don Pianta, also known as the Don of Untimely Death, is a character that appears in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. He is a Pianta and plays a somewhat major role in the game. He is also the father of Francesca Pianta. He was the former leader of the Pianta Syndicate after giving the role to Frankie. Appearance Don Pianta is an orange Pianta that wears a black suit and a black top hat. He also has a black mustache and wears shades. Personality Don Pianta was originally a very aggressive character that doesn't like to listen to other people's requests. He downright hates Frankie for making off with his daughter without his knowing. However, Don Pianta will agree to deals that usually end with success. Given this, he still loves his daughter and will always like to see her. Much after Chapter 5, Don Pianta's personality brightens to where he was excited to see even Frankie and even gives him position of don of west Rogueport. He also happily gives Mario the Train Tickets and is now seen at the casino. History Don Pianta is first seen in his office at the west side of Rogueport. Before the events to Chapter 3, Don Pianta gets a visit from Mario wanting tickets for the blimp but Don Pianta isn't too happy to see someone barge into his office. However, Don Pianta is more focused on finding his daughter Francesca and his employee Frankie. Don Pianta then tells Mario he'll hand over the blimp tickets only if Mario brings him them. Eventually, Mario arrives back and either tells Don Pianta they are at the docks or refuses to say (the choice is up to the player). Soon, Francesca and Frankie arrive and Don Pianta is upset at the both of them. However, Don Pianta sees it in his heart to let the two be together and orders them to leave. Don Pianta, being a Pianta of his word, gives Mario the blimp tickets. After the events of Chapter 5, Mario now needs train tickets for the Excess Express. However, as Mario once again needs help of the Pianta Syndicate boss, Don Pianta is in his bed sick. His two guards wonder if it's because he misses Francesca and Don Pianta confirms this. As Don Pianta lies bed-ridden, the two guards agree to let Mario have the Excess Express tickets only if he brings back Francesca. After Mario arrives back with Francesca and Frankie from Keelhaul Key, Don Pianta recovers and expresses how glad he is to see them. Don Pianta admits he is getting old and agrees to let Frankie take over the Syndicate much to the surprise of everyone. Don Pianta then gladly gives up the tickets for the Excess Express to Mario and heads out. It is later revealed that Don Pianta is at the Pianta Parlor where he remains for the remainder of the game. de:Al Palmone Category:Characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Piantas Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Rogueport Denizens Category:Pianta Syndicate Category:Non-playable characters